The weird ways of nature
by LadyNathalie
Summary: Spock encounters a problem called the Pon Farr, will he be able to fix it? Will his mind and body heal? Spock/OC Contains graphic lemons. One-shot. Un beta'd. Forgive my mistakes. Might revise after I've read some comments. Reviews greatly appreciated!


"Sex could kill you. Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and secretions spit out of every gland, and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight. It's violent, it's ugly and it's messy, and if God hadn't made it unbelievably fun, the human race would have died out eons ago." House MD, Season 1 Episode 3

Spock sat in the corner of the small mess hall, reading old scripts from the 21st century TV shows in order to better understand humans. The subject was fascinating and he rapidly tapped away, reading more and more until he stumbled upon material of sexual content. Curious on the subject he continued to read. At first he was merely fascinated but then he noticed his heart rate go up, and he felt his temperature rise. Becoming slightly uncomfortable with his reaction he stopped reading and continued on with his normal duties. He noticed some of the crew members looking at him with concern in their eyes and he caught his own reflection. His ears were tinged with a slight green look, and so were his cheeks. His last medical check-up was a week ago, but he rapidly got up and walked straight through to sickbay.

''Commander Spock'' McCoy greeted him. '' How can I help you today?"

"I require your assistance by means of a medical scan, Doctor." Spock replied looking slightly nervous by something. Doctor McCoy was intrigued. After getting his medical scanner he walked over to Spock and started to scan him. By this time Spock had turned even greener, and his heart rate elevated and temperature rose. Leonard's eyebrow rose as he took in the reactions and finished his scanning. When he saw the result his mouth fell open in surprise. But he quickly recovered from his shock and turned to a worried Spock.

''I can tell from your reaction that there is something wrong with me Doctor'' Spock said, with an unusual twist to his voice, making it deeper.

The Doctor cleared his troth, unsure how to breach this subject. "How long have you been having this problem Commander?"

"Approximately 1 hour, 31 minutes and 10 seconds." Spock answered, trying to keep his heart rate in check. He was aware his voice sounded different, alien.

"I see" Leonard replied with a slight hesitation in his voice. "Computer, initiate privacy level 3. Lock the main doors and turn off the com system."

Spock looked at Bones, and while appreciating the privacy he feared for the outcome.

'' It would appear you are experiencing Pon Farr, Commander"

Spocks eyebrow rose at this. He studied the phenomenon but did not expect to ever feel it. At that moment his mind became clouded by emotions and his body started sweating.

"What should I do?" Spock asked. There were no Vulcans on board to mindmeld with in order to try and counteract the effect. He knew this from earlier research.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Bones asked, not wanting to offend his senior officer.

"Of course" Spock replied, feeling more uncomfortable by this with each passing second. It took precisely 2.4 seconds for Bones to reply.

"You need to fuck the living daylight out of someone, if not you will lose your mind. We are on this mission for 2 years. Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and secretions spit out of every gland, and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight. It's violent, it's ugly and it's messy, and everything you need at this moment." It was crude, but it got the message through.

Spock stood there with wide eyes. It was an unusual sight to the normally composed officer. It took him 11.2 seconds to come up with a reply to that. Only he discovered he didn't have one. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

Spock nodded at the Doctor, and after turning off the privacy level he left sickbay. Bones shook his head and continued on with his work.

´What´s it like, not to feel anger or heartbreak….´ His mind recalled the particular event where James had shown him he was feeling. ´I married your mother because I loved her….´

After walking through the corridors Spock went to the captains quarters.

´Doctor I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my status for I have been emotionally compromised…..´

"Spock, what are you doing here?" Kirk said after Spock entered his room.

"I require a week off. I am not feeling well." Spock said as he shifted nervously, trying to pay attention when his mind wandered off.

More thoughts slipped into his mind and he tried to shake them off.

Kirk noticed and studied Spock. When he looked into Spocks eyes he could see they were dilated, almost completely black. He could see emotion in them, which was frightening. When Spock nervously bit his lower lip Kirk raised an eyebrow. This was highly unusual…unless…

"Are you under the influence of Pon Farr Commander?" Kirk asked with a hesitation in his voice. When their eyes met he knew. "Take 2 weeks off, if there are any problems or if you need any help please let me know."

Spock nodded and briefly hugged Kirk in gratitude. This troubled him, he does not hug. Vulcan's don't hug. He needed to get out of there fast before he did something he wouldn't even dare to think about. Kirk was just as surprised and quickly stepped away while Spock left.

´Emotionally compromised……..´

His mind played tricks on him. Walking past people in a hurry he failed to see the person in front of him. They crashed into each other and during their brief contact felt a deep connection.

"I'm sorry I did not see where I was going. " She exclaimed as she looked at the other person whom she recognized as Lieutenant Commander Spock.

"That's quite alright, if you will excuse me I need to leave." Spock said while still holding her arms from when he steadied them.

`I am as conflicted as I once was as a child….´

His condition was worsening, and from the sight of the women's eyes she was Betazoid, so she could undoubtedly feel it as well. Her eyebrow rose and she put her hand over his.

"One who speaks one thing and thinks another, has a war inside, Commander." She squeezed his hand and felt overwhelmed by the sense of emotions radiating of off him. When their eyes locked it was a gaze filled with lust. Shaking her head she tried to get rid of the feeling, but his mind was far too powerful. Like a time bomb waiting to explode. He needed her help, she sensed it.

´Pon Farr……´ Spock thought and she picked it up. She took in his green tinged face and nodded.

They walked silently and entered the turbo lift. Standing next to each other at a respectable distance they nodded at the other crewmembers when the doors closed. 0.2 seconds before they were completely closed Spock pushed the emergency button and stopped the lift. The lights dimmed. All they could see was an outline of their bodies.

"I…"Spock started but she put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know Spock, don't worry." She said as she replaced her finger with her lips. Her body pushed against his. He welcomed her lips with his own, moving in a needy rate until it became too much. Emotions burst through their bodies and Spock placed his hands on her face during the kiss.

His mind wandered off to Uhura, and her attempt to make him feel, or give him whatever he wanted. However the warm body pressed against him shoved him against the wall.

"Let me help you Spock, I feel that you need this just as much as I need you." She said in between kissed and her lips trailed down his neck, lightly nibbling on pieces of skin as she went along.

He groaned, taking in these feelings before a small portion of the logical mind he had left returned.

"I don't even know your name, where you're from" He managed to say in between groans. He was emotionally torn. The feelings and emotions she brought up were intoxicating, every single thing he feared for was happening, yet it was everything he needed.

"My name is Jenna. I'm from Betazed and currently assigned as the ships counselor." She whispered against his skin and made a path up to his neck.

"Let me make you feel, want and need. We both crave the same thing." Her breath tickled his ear as she gently sucked in his ear lobe and used her fingers to caress the tip. He could not stop the moan that escaped his mouth even if he wanted to.

"I do not want this, yet I crave it. Sex could kill you, in my current state of mind I would lose control. It would be logical if we stop and re-evaluate the situation." Spock protested as he moaned continuously now. Who knew Vulcan ears were that sensitive?

'' I am aware of the risks commander, let's die a little" She looked into his shocked eyes and felt him crumble.

"Not here" He said in reply and started the turbo lift again. His emotions caused his body to shake and she held his hand. As the turbo lift shopped they rushed to his quarters in case anyone might see.

After rushing in the quarters they fell into a heap on the floor, not even making it to the bed. Their breathing ragged and fast as they devoured each other. Spock slid his hands over her body electing moans from Jenna, who in return latched onto his neck again. She began sucking on the pulse points and lightly bit the skin. His groan was one of pleasure and not of pain and she could feel his confusion.

Moving to look into his eyes she caressed his face, renewing their bond and showing him, educating him. Flashes of memories, literature, holodeck simulations, every single thing she could come up with in order to explain. His eyebrow rose at particular memories and she blushed. Quickly learning he roughly turned them around so he was on top, pressing his full weight on top of hers. He started to move their bodies together and he groaned into their kiss. He looked at the bed, and then at the woman underneath him and groaned. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Not tossing lightly, he knew she loved that.

She started to move towards him and after getting hold of his uniform she ripped it off of him, revealing a slim yet muscular chest. When the uniform was disposed off she looked down and was greeted by his very naked form. The man went commando, who would have thought about that? Dragging her nails over his chest leaving small trails he hissed of pleasure and closed his eyes. She could still feel the emotional turmoil inside his mind but he was weakening fast. She leaned down and gave a small warning kiss right before she took his nipple in her mouth and dragged her tongue over it. His gasp encouraged her and she sucked and nibbled on the piece of flesh until it throbbed underneath her mouth. Quickly giving the same treatment to the other nipple she zipped her dress uniform off and pausing 2.7 seconds to take it off he opened his eyes. She was not surprised to see his pupils fully dilated of lust as he studied her naked body. Reaching out to her she stopped his hands and grinned wickedly before stroking his shaft. His back arched off the bed as feelings of immense pleasure erupted all over his body. It was utterly fascinating, the sensations a simple touch would create. His thoughts turned on one thing when he felt something wet trail his skin and engulf him in one single move.

He felt like the entire world would explode. He lost control of every single feeling in his body and his movements became erratic. When he moaned her name in a warning she sucked harder, cupping his balls and dragging her nails gently over them. She felt it at the exact same time he did, her empathy enabled her to feel every single thing he would feel. He screamed out as he came, leaving them both shuddering of the emotions.

Falling back on the bed she laid on top of him and smiled, pleased with the amount of emotions she induced onto him.

His mind was racing with emotions, lust being the prominent one. Remembering the memories he dragged his nails along her back in one quick and painful movement. Her scream was one of surprise and she rubbed herself onto him, moaning through the scream as the pain filled her body and set her on fire.

Their kiss was messy, sloppy and uncontrolled. Every single thing they needed at the moment. He leaned down to cup her ass and guided the rhythm of which she was moving against him. A shudder went through her body as he then pushed her onto the bed. His hand went straight to her heated core as he stroked the wet folds. Pinching her clit he inserted two fingers, surprised at the wetness he found. Reaching up he found what he was looking for and roughly brushed against the tiny piece of raised skin inside of her, pleased with her scream of pleasure. He flicked his thumbnail against her clit in a swift movement of pain filled by pleasure and she couldn't handle it anymore. She needed him more than ever.

"Are you…." He started to ask with a rough voice, very unlike him.

"Yes" She finished his question, and he dragged his tip over her slit before quickly inserting it into her. He held still for 6.7 seconds, basking in the emotions and the incredible tightness that surrounded him. Moving at a rapid speed he began moving in and out, guided by her memories and movements.

During their lovemaking he felt his body heal piece by piece, his logical mind coming back. But he couldn't stop. His logical mind had come to peace with this. He needed this, he craved this…

A few more trusts and they came together, with the aid of Spock's hands on her clit.

He felt something returning, the stray thoughts and looked at her.

"I do not believe I am completely healed yet, it would be logical to do this again, and again…"

"and again…" she finished for him kissing him roughly.

There was a lot more to show him. And she had 2 weeks…


End file.
